Overcoming Frost Bite
by here4this
Summary: Nora Blanco has never believed in the Guardians, but what happens when Nora is trapped under snow with her beloved unrequited love Jamie and friend Sophie Bennett? Every second ticking brings Jamie and Sophie closer to death, so Nora must make a decision to believe and summon a HoliSpirit or lose her only reasons for living. ***Jack Frost/OC pairing***
1. Becoming Numb

**_AN: So… I have no idea if I got all of the children's names correct. I don't remember the brunette's name (the one who's not Cupcake) so I will be calling her "Chloe"._**

**_This is from my OC's POV. Her name is Nora Blanco._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nora's POV

"Jack Frost made it snow, guys!"

Jamie pointed excitedly out the window. Chloe, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake (whose real name I have yet to figure out) chuckled together as they went to see the fallen snow. They turned to each other to chatter on about their past adventures with Jack Frost, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny, and how they defeated Pitch Black, the Boogey Man when they were eight. It was an epic battle.

That I've heard about for the last eleven years.

I mean, we're all 19 years old now. You'd think that people would get over this sort of stuff. But, noooooooo, it is countlessly relived over and over again for more than a decade. By all of them.

Especially Jamie.

I let out an exacerbated sigh.

Why should I care what the hell Jamie Bennett obsesses over? It's not like I desperately want to believe in the good of people. It's not like I am ridiculously attracted to his luminescent eyes or that chocolate colored hair that's always tousled no matter how many times he combs it.

It's not like he's my worst, biggest, most embarrassing crush for the last decade.

******** 11 years ago*******

I walked into the living room. Mom should be passed out on the couch and Dad wouldn't be home until 9 PM.

"Mom, it's 7:38 AM. I need to go to school now."

I shook her still form. She mumbled something like "Go walk your ass there. You know where it is." She rolled over onto her stomach, head turned away from me. I shook her one more time. She didn't respond. Annoyance colored my vision.

I inhaled, held my breath for 5 seconds, and then exhaled. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Mom. I placed the trashcan near the couch.

Mom has been hurt a lot by Dad. Sometimes, he would use his hands. Other times, anything he could grab. When he was really angry, he would drag me out and hurt me too.

Dad constantly says that it was Mom's fault he couldn't go to college, that he had to get married, that he had to work a dead end job just to support us. After he would beat her, he would go to work. Mom would drink.

With one last look at Mom, I headed out to my first day of school.

Halfway on the walk, it started to rain. I "squelshed" in the school halls, looking for the main office, when I spotted a bunch of kids circling around something. I could hear arguing and walked towards the group. They encircled a skinny boy proclaiming that he and his friends saved the world from the boogey man last night. The thing the kid was talking to was definitely just a ball of flesh with eyes and a mouth.

"Yeah, right, Jamie! I bet you're lying!"

"No, I'm not! It's true! Right guys?!"

A couple of kids nodded awkwardly, not looking at Jamie. He turned back to the glob of fat.

"See!" Jamie said proudly.

The fat kid turned to the kids. "You guys are lying, aren't you?" he breathed. The kids nodded in agreement quickly. Jamie dropped his mouth. The fat kid laughed and slapped Jamie.

"Stop it," Jamie mumbled. The fat kid hit him again. Jamie mumbled again, but the fat kid kept slapping him. Jamie tried to defend himself, but the fat kid was too strong.

I looked around at the rest of the kids. They all watched in fascination of Jamie getting beat up.

"Hey, Fattie!"

The fat boy turned around. Before I knew what I was doing, I swung my backpack across the fat kid's face. The ground shook when he fell, a tooth skidding across the floor. He started screeching in pain.

"Shut up!"

Silence greeted me with the occasional whimpers from the fat kid. Everyone who could, turned towards me. I instantly felt really awkward and felt the heat climb up my neck.

"Uh, so, where's the office?"

After that, I was immediately suspended from school. When I came back, Jamie and I became sort of friends. Even though Jamie knew that I did not believe a word he said, I was absorbed in the stories. It was fascinating really. Jamie, not Jack Frost and Guardians. Jamie would light up in excitement and animatedly retell the adventure he and his friends had with the Guardians. His face would flush easily and he glowed with an innocence I could not help but take notice. It took me about 3 years to finally figure out that I liked Jamie. A lot.

I silently groaned. The things I would do for that boy.

The things I would _DO TO_ that boy.

Someone giggled behind me. I turned to see Sophie, Jamie's younger sister, smiling brightly. Sophie was a sweet girl, the kind that could warm up any heart.

"Is my brother talking about Jack Frost again, Nora?" she asked me, studying Jamie and his friends.

I grunted.

She sighed. "It's because of that that he could never get a girl friend." She gave me a sideways glance and saw that even though my expression did not change, I was as red as a cherry. She giggled again.

Oddly enough, this 15 year old girl understood my emotions more than anyone else. When I asked her how, she replied back, "I really like this hairy Australian guy but never told him how I felt."

"Why not?" It was interesting how someone this popular with the opposite sex could have love troubles.

"It's impossible," Sophie would simply state and left it at that.

We walked towards the group.

"Is it still snowing?" I asked.

"Not actively."

"Alright, let's go do some skiing then! We didn't come here for Jamie's birthday to watch snow fall."

For Jamie's birthday, we decided to go to the Treetops Resort in northern Michigan for the weekend. Since I worked there as a ski instructor, I got ridiculously discounted prices. It's been tough supporting since my parents passed, but I've done pretty well for myself since graduation.

"Hey, guys, be careful not to get frost bite," Claude chuckled as we headed out for the slopes.

"Jack Frost wouldn't hurt us," Jamie protested. Jamie didn't joke when it came to Jack Frost.

"Nah, people just get stupid and get hurt when they're near him," I called back. Before Jamie could retort anything, I skied down the slope. I love the adrenaline rush, as if I could die at any moment. It made me love the moment so much more.

We skied until closing. Caleb, Claude, and I were the first ones back at the cabin. Cupcake, Monty, Chloe, and Jamie arrived twenty minutes later.

"Uh, where's Sophie, guys?" Jamie asked nervously. We all glanced around.

Chloe patted Jamie's shoulder reassuringly. "She's probably on the bus as we speak."

Everyone murmured in agreement, but no one felt that way. Thirty minutes after the last bus, Jamie called the snow ranger. We join the search parties.

Every person was grouped with a professional emergency personnel. Since emergency training was a requirement for a ski instructor, Jamie and I were paired together.

"Sophie! Sophie, where are you?!"

"Sophie, if you can, make a loud noise! Or flash a light!"

"Sophie!"

Darkness mocked our attempts of calling Sophie back to us.

"Have we passed this tree before?" I wondered out loud, asking no one in particular.

Jamie stopped in his tracks. "It's my fault," he said quietly.

"Jamie-"

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Jamie-"

"Sophie would still be with us if only-"

"JAMIE!"

I stood toe to toe with him and lifted his chin so that he could meet my eyes, even though I was 5'1 and he was 5'9.

"We're going to find her."

"But-"

"Remember what Jack Frost said? You have to believe, Jamie, you need to believe that Jack Frost wouldn't hurt her. "

I cupped Jamie's cheek gently. He refused to look at me.

"You have to believe that we'll find her and that we'll all be fine in the end."

He bit his lip and tried to turn away, but I held his chin and forced him to face me again.

"Jamie," I whispered softly. "You have to believe that I can find Sophie and that I will bring her back safe and sound."

I mustered all the unrequited feelings I had for this boy into my face, as much as my cold face would allow.

"I promise you, Jamie, that she'll be fine."

After a few heartbeats, Jamie nodded. I nodded back and started to head off in the direction we were going. Something grasped my hand. I looked down to see Jamie's hand clasped around mine. Through the layers of our gloves, I swore I could feel his heat. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and led him into the darkness.

Literally.

I don't know how but one second we were walking cutely together, and the next, we fell down a hole. I landed on my butt with one snow boot lost in the fall. Jamie lost his hat. He landed on his knees and hands with my hand trapped underneath one of his.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. I frantically searched my pockets and pulled out a green glowstick. With the greenish light, I saw that we landed in a cave-like tunnel. I tried to get up when a sharp pain staked my arm.

"Urgh!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Nora!" Jamie immediately removed his hand that covered my injured wrist then hissed in pain. My wrist might have been broken. Jamie knees and palms were severely scraped.

Overall, we were fine though. I turned around to see if there was a way out of the hole when I found a body. I yelped in surprise and the body groaned.

"Sophie!" Jamie yelled. He crashed into the wall and gathered Sophie's body in his arms. Snow started to fall.

"Shit!"

Before the snow could separate us, I flung myself to Jamie and Sophie as the snow came crashing down from the surface.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I had pushed Jamie into the wall and knocked him out. There was fresh blood oozing from his head. I also realized that not all of me could escape the falling snow; I was trapped knees down in snow. To top it all off, I saw that Sophie was dangerously pale with blue lips.

"Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit!"

I took off my gloves and turned them inside out. Once I found the wound on Jamie's head, I fastened the gloves to his head with my scarf. I took off my jacket and replaced Sophie's jacket with it. I figured that it would be best if she had something off of a warm body. I placed her jacket over the both of them.

I knew what I was doing was stupid and not all according to the handbook, but I didn't care. I didn't care about what happened to me. I didn't care that what I was basically doing was suicide. Because, in the end, the only people that I had ever cared for, who I love the most, were going to die if I didn't do something for them fast. I was more than willing to sacrifice myself for their well-being. I let this raw emotion take over me.

For the first time in 19 years, I believed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pitch Black's POV

They swarmed me, my own creations.

"Damn you, Guardians!" I bellowed. "I'll have my revenge on you!"

I sliced through a Fearling that came too close. When they were near, they summoned more fear so that it would erupt from a person like a geyser. Damn them, the Fearlings were getting smarter. The only way to get a Fearling away from you was to have someone else who feared more than you.

_FWOOSH!_

Two more down.

I have been battling the Fearlings for over a decade, ever since Jack Frost and Manny's Guardians sent me back to this desolate place. The Fearlings had been torturing me since, bring up terrifying dreams of a girl dying, memories of loneness and pain, of-

_BAM!_

One more Fearling to go.

We circled each other. That's when I recognized the first Fearling I created. A small feeling of satisfaction went through me. But before we could take another step, we felt it. The sweet beckoning of energy. The source of our being.

Fear.

Not just any fear. It was a fear so compelling and pure, our heads turned towards the direction.

This fear was enough to resurrect the dead. Or bring another being to power.

The Fearling sped off without another pause. I followed it. Fearlings possessed a more acute sense of fear and its sources than I did. When I find the source, I will kill the Fearling.

And then give Jack Frost and the Guardians a revenge so painful, they would wish they could die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nora's POV

_Pitch Black feeds on fear. He's evil! But don't be afraid of the Boogey Man, otherwise you'll summon him to you. He travels through shadows and nightmares._

I looked at Jamie's now pale face and placed two shivering, black fingers on his lips.

"How ironic is it that when I'm finally close enough, I can't kiss you or even feel your lips?" I whispered bitterly and retreated my frost bitten hand. Then I laughed harshly.

"Proved you wrong, Jamie. Frost does bite."

Something black trickled down from the surface. I heard commotion and something digging. Frantically, I yelled, "Down here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pitch Black's POV

"Goodbye, nuisance," I spat.

The last Fearling led me to a concaved hole in the ground before I destroyed it. It was frantically digging for the fear we sensed. From the ground, I heard a muffled yell and laughed. From the sound of it, it would appear that a young girl was trapped.

Well, pity for her if she thinks I'm her savior.

I sunk into the darkness and found a young Hispanic girl trapped under snow with two other humans with her. I inhaled the all too familiar scent.

Yes, she was the source of the fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nora's POV

So that's Pitch Black, the Boogey Man? I felt my eyes go wide. Well, shit, he's scarier than I thought!

Pitch emerged from the shadow of the cave and his golden eyes gleamed like a wild animal when it found its next meal.

I controlled my face again.

"Ah, it seems like you can see me," he chuckled. I stared at him warily.

How could I get him to come closer?

"And it seems like you're the coward Jack Frost said you would be," I said. He hissed and yanked my hair back. Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his wrist with my good hand and breathed him inside of me.

The only way I could save Jamie and Sophie on time was if I became Pitch Black.

And I succeeded.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for staying with me! I know it was a bit of a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it_**

**_Tell me how I'm doing by leaving reviews and comments_**

**_Also, I realize that this may seem like an OC/Pitch fanfic, but it really is my OC/Jack Frost! It will become more apparent in later chapters, after I explain stuff._**


	2. The Memory of How

_**AN: Thank you for staying with me :) This chapter will be of Nora's memory of how to summon Pitch Black and how she knew of the process. Because it's a memory, all of it will be in italics.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Jamie invited me over to his house after I got suspended. I thought his mom wouldn't like me (since I'm suspended from my new school) but she was super bubbly and fixed me a grilled cheese and milk. Since then, she left to go pick up Jamie's sister from pre-school and went grocery shopping._

_"Stay here," Jamie's mom told me. "I'll be back by 4:30 PM so I'll drive you home."_

_It was 4:28 PM. The sun was going to set within the next hour. I was a bit nervous returning home because I dreaded Dad's reaction to my suspension. The school couldn't reach Mom or Dad, so Jamie's mom volunteered to take me back. The people in the office didn't pay too much attention, since they were dealing with the fat kid's angry and dramatic mom. She was yelling about how she was going to sue the school. When we left, she was arguing with the principal and throwing papers around._

_Jamie and I were sitting at the dining table. He was telling me about Jack Frost and Pitch Black._

_Jamie showed me his sketch of a dark silhouette of a man._

_"See? This is the Boogey Man. He feeds off of fear and nightmares and stuff." Jamie took a blue color pencil and started to outline a boy with a staff._

_"And this is Jack Frost. He can fly and control snow and he does like snow days for everyone but no one can see him, well except for me and Cupcake and Claude and-"_

_"Why can't people see him?" I interrupted._

_" 'Cause not a lot of people believe in him. You see, in order to see the Guardians, you have to believe in them."_

_" 'The guardians' ?"_

_"You know, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. They protect children from Pitch, who's evil."_

_"They protect all children?" My mind whirled of all the times when I needed to be protected from Dad._

_"Weeell, noooo, only kids who believe in them and stuff. They don't go to some countries because of that." Jamie scrunched up his face. "And I think it's just against nightmares and Pitch."_

_"So they only protect you against a guy that doesn't exist," I rolled my eyes._

_"Hey! Pitch does exist and he's dangerous!" Jamie looked around his kitchen nervously. I turned about to find what made him nervous._

_"Be careful," he whispered. "The Boogey Man can travel by shadows."_

_Jamie shook his head and straightened up._

_"But you can't be afraid of him!" he warned me urgently. "Because he can only hurt you if you believe he can."_

_I disagreed. "You can be hurt by anyone, including the Boogey Man, at any time. It doesn't matter if you believe in him or not."_

_"But if you're scared, then he'll use that against you!" Jamie said. "The more fear that you have, the more it'll power him up."_

_"So you're basically saying, the more I'm scared, the more likely I'll summon the Boogey Man?"_

_"Yeah."_

_We looked at each other in silence. Then I started to laugh harshly._

_"What's so funny?" Jamie asked._

_I shook my head as I kept laughing humorlessly. It makes sense I guess, how often I was beaten because Dad saw my fear and fed on it. When I realized that, I stifled any and all strong emotional reactions. I've learned to control my facial features into a blank look._

_"Pitch Black the Boogey Man, a being who feeds on fear, is not a person," I thought to myself. "It wasn't as if your fear could summon him. It was that your fear _was_ him."_

_I looked straight into Jamie's concerned face. "I think me and Pitch have known each other for a long time," I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. "And I think that if I ever meet Pitch, we'll probably be friends."_

_"What?!" Jamie was aghast. "Why?!"_

_I shrugged. I couldn't very well tell this bright and happy boy that it was because I've always held fear in my heart, and because of that, the Boogey Man didn't live in my shadows or under my bed._

_He lived in me._

_I felt my heart and body thrummed in agreement._

_"I'm home!" sang Jamie's mom from the front door. A little girl with a stuffed bunny ran into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was in tangles. She was speaking excitedly in gibberish to me._

_"Uh, hiya?" I said as she kept on squealing and bouncing up and down._

_"This is Sophie, my little sister!" Jamie yelled over Sophie's squeals._

_"Nice to meet you, Sophie!" I laughed._

_Jamie's mom picked Sophie up. She beamed at me. "Sorry, Nora, Sophie gets really excited when she meets new people. Are you ready to go home?"_

_I nodded._

_"Okay, let me make take care of Sophie and I'll drive you home." Jamie's mom turned around and walked to the living room._

_As I was getting up, Jamie stopped me._

_"Nora, I know that you don't believe me when I said Jack Frost is real," he put his hand up when I tried to interrupt him, "But Jack Frost, and the other Guardians, are _real_."_

_I couldn't look at his earnest eyes._

_Jamie continued, "Please believe in them, Nora. They can protect you from Pitch if you do."_

_"But I thought you said that if I don't believe in Pitch, he can't hurt me?" I questioned Jamie. When he didn't answer right away, I looked at him. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes._

_"I know that you already believe in Pitch." Jamie got up and started to leave the kitchen. Right before he left, he turned to me._

_"What I'm asking you is to believe in Jack and the Guardians, too."_

_..._

_That night, right before I went to bed, I left a crack open between my curtains. After talking about the Boogey Man, I felt paranoid in the dark. A streak of light from the full moon slashed the shadows in half. I crawled into bed. The moonlight streaked across my chest, over my heart._

_Right before I fell asleep, I swore I heard a man talking to me._

_The man spoke of his sorrow and remorse of how I was to take on a fate worse than death and of how I was going to swallow the power of darkness._

_"Don't let the darkness take over you, Nora," he whispered gently. "The darkness may provide you the results you want, but it is not without its costs. I know that you feel most comfortable surrounded in pitch black, but you will find peace in the arms of the pure white."_

_I grunted in disagreement._

_"You may be the container of nightmares, but do not let the nightmares consume you. There is more to life than pain. Find the joy in life, Nora. That will save you."_

_The last thing I remember was the man telling me how to absorb power while gently smoothing my hair._

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for reading! Next chapter is coming out really soon.**_

**_Tell me how I'm doing by leaving a review (:D_**


	3. The Boy in Blue and A Cold Truth

_**AN: This chapter continues right after Nora absorbs Pitch.**_

* * *

There was no more pain in my body. Slowly, I stood up and stretched. I could see perfectly in the dark. By "see", I mean that I could almost feel the shapes, as if I were the shadows that engulfed the cave itself.

I looked at my body through the shadows. I was now grey-skinned, with my black fingertips from the frostbite. My snow clothes morphed to a black, long-sleeved gown with a deep plunge stopping right before my belly button. The biggest change, however, was my eyes: no longer obsidian black, they were swirls of gold.

I turned towards Jamie and Sophie and held my arms out, attempting to teleport them to safety through the shadows when I felt a blast above me.

The snow above had parted violently to reveal a teenager in a blue hoodie and torn capris. He held what looked like a shepherd's cane.

"Don't you dare touch them!" he bellowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jack Frost's POV

It's been awhile since I've visited Jamie and Sophie. I think the last time I saw them was when Jamie was going to a school dance with Cupcake.

Although Jamie and the others weren't able to see me anymore, as what happens when all children go into puberty, they still talked about me. It felt nice that they remembered me, but it also felt incredibly lonely because I couldn't talk to them anymore.

I remember walking with all of them as they entered their school dance. They've grown into such happy teenagers. There was only one person who I did not recognize: the dark haired girl who never smiled.

It was peculiar that a girl with such warm colors could be so cold. Sure, her eyes would soften every once in a while, but other than that, she made no indication of having emotions.

I watched her the whole night because she was so entertaining! She could not dance to save herself. She just bobbed her head up and down, while shrugging, and shifting her weight on her feet. It was just awful!

I smiled to myself. I wonder what happened to her and the rest of the kids.

I flew by a cabin at a ski resort and landed on the roof. According to what I heard from Jamie's mom on the phone, Jamie and the rest of the gang went to the Treetops ski resort for his birthday.

I was just about to make it snow when I heard some commotion in the woods nearby. It looked like a search and rescue party, and from the panicked voices, it seems like things just got worse.

I glided down to their level.

The man in a yellow jacket with reflectors yelled, "We can't find them!"

"First Sophie, and now Jamie and Nora!" cursed the one with glasses.

"What are we going to do?" an anxious willowy woman asked.

"Can't you send dogs after them? We have their clothes that have their scents!" suggested a tough looking woman.

I didn't hear the rest because I had rushed off to search for Sophie and Jamie. It couldn't be a coincidence that a Sophie and a Jamie, who did not have to be my Sophie and Jamie, were lost in the woods.

I accelerated towards the stars and scanned the area.

That's when I felt a presence I haven't felt for 11 years.

Pitch Black was nearby.

I looked around for telltales of his presence. It was then I saw sparkling black sand drifting into the wind. He was ¾ of a mile to the southwest.

I raced towards that direction and spotted him disappearing into the snow.

I stood above the spot where I thought he was. The snow there was concaved. I heard indistinct voices and then a howl.

All of my coherent thoughts disappeared and alarm flowed through my veins.

Jamie and Sophie were in trouble.

And Pitch Black was with them.

I forced the snow to part and saw a dark figure about to drag two bodies into the shadows.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I howled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nora's POV

The snow beneath my feet flung me away from Jamie and Sophie. I crashed into a tree in the woods and slid down into the snow. The back of my right shoulder was laced with agony.

So much for not feeling any pain.

I slowly got up on my feet to see the boy in the blue hoodie dive into the hole. At the speed he was going, Jamie and Sophie could be killed if he made contact.

I teleported their bodies through the shadows into my arms as the boy was about to make contact with them. He crashed into the hole, causing snow to shoot out of it like water from a geyser.

My breathing was fast but started to calm. I needed to get Jamie and Sophie to the search and rescue group so that they could tend to them. But before I could take a step, the boy in blue slowly levitated out of the hole. His head was down, shoulders bent. He looked up at me then.

"Oh, shit," I whispered.

There was murder written on his face.

I placed Jamie and Sophie gently on the snow and softly treaded towards the blue boy. I could take on the blue boy if he decided to charge, so long as I was in front of Jamie and Sophie.

Suddenly, lights hit me.

It was the flashlights from the search party. Dogs were barking. The search party must have heard the explosion and headed this way.

The lights found Jamie and Sophie. The search dogs ran towards them and sniffed around them. As the search party gathered them, the dogs started to circle around me. One member of the search party radioed in that they found two bodies in critical condition. Claude and Monty were with them. Monty identified Sophie and Jamie.

"But where's Nora?" Claude asked, looking around.

The dogs started to bark and growl lowly as they circled me.

"What's wrong, boy?" another rescue search party member asked the closest dog to him. "Do you smell Nora?"

The dog bounced up and down. It then continued it's barking and low growling at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Monty questioned. The rescue worker looked confused.

"It means that the girl is right here, but I don't see anyone." The rescue worker gently patted the dog. "C'mon, boy, let's go back now."

It was odd how the dogs could see me, but no one else could. The search party took Jamie and Sophie away. I started to follow when the boy in blue abruptly blocked my path.

He glared at me. "What were you doing with Jamie and Sophie? Who are you? Where did you come from?"

I walked around him to follow the group. I expected him to block me again, but he quietly walked behind me.

Jamie and Sophie were transported to the nearest hospital. The search party officially claimed me as dead, as my body could not be found anywhere. Since I did not have any registered family, the government seized my belongings. There was no funeral.

"In a matter of months, my whole existence will be diminished," I whispered to myself.

I sat by Jamie's bedside while he was in the hospital. Both he and Sophie had extreme cases of hypothermia. Jamie had minor head trauma. They were both being kept under surveillance.

The blue boy silently glared at me for a full 29 hours. I guess as a ghost, he just never got tired. There were times as I sat by Jamie, my eyelids would drop, but I could still see. It was as if I could see everything in world simultaneously through all shadows that ever existed.

I vomited every time it happened.

Apparently, whatever a ghost can vomit, living people can see, feel, and, unfortunately, smell. The nurses were really annoyed to find vomit near Jamie every few hours. They decreased the interims between Jamie's check ups, despite Jamie claiming he didn't barf.

I felt really guilty after the fifth time, so I moved to the corner of Jamie's room. The space between us made me less nauseous. The blue boy started to chuckle. I glanced at him from across the room.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He quieted and gave me a (stupidly) charming smile. "That's my question for you."

I waited for him to answer my question. The blue boy just stared back at me.

A couple of minutes went by. I started to get irritated. He just continued smiling that stupid smile.

"Answer my question," I demanded.

"Answer MY question," came his reply.

"I asked you first," I retorted.

"No, you didn't," he laughed.

"Yes, I did," I insisted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"Not true."

"Yes, it is."

"You're delusional."

"I'm right."

"Nope, sorry, try again."

"Who are you?" I nearly bellowed.

He strategically stayed silent and continued grinning. Beyond angry at this point, I was just about to charge at him when nausea hit me. I vomited in the middle of the room.

"URGH, THE FUCK-"

"Uhwha?"

I spun around to face Jamie. He was staring at my vomit with a face distorted by confusion.

"Ew, sorry you had to see that, buddy," said the blue boy as he waved his shepherd's staff in my direction. Sparkly blue snowflakes froze the foul mass and whisked it into the trashcan. Jamie sucked in a sharp breath.

"Jack?" Jamie whispered. "Is that you?!"

My heart clenched in jealousy at Jamie's obvious joy at Jack Frost's presence. Jack flashed a smile to Jamie. He floated to the window and frosted it. He wrote, "Hey, Jamie. How're you feeling?"

Jamie chuckled. "Not too bad, considering. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, well, freezing Michigan and stuff. Nothing too big," Jack wrote.

Jamie grinned. Slowly, he turned serious. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Saving me," came Jamie's gracious response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jack Frost's POV

I sucked in a sharp breath. The girl froze. I couldn't help but steal a glance at her. Although she tried to keep her face blank, her eyes accused me of-

She disappeared from the room before I could understand.

"Jack? Are you still here?" Jamie asked. Before I could write anything, I heard someone turning the doorknob. I quickly melted the frost from the window.

"Oh, Jamie," I muttered.

I get it now. The girl was trying to save Jamie and Sophie. And she was somehow linked to Pitch.

I thought about how I charged at her to get to Jamie and Sophie.

"She was trying to protect you," I said to myself, as I watched the nurse fuss around Jamie.

"She was trying to protect you from me."

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for staying with me! Let me know how I'm doing by giving me some reviews, yeah? I actually like long chapters myself, but I'm trying to limit the length for each entry. Does that help with the reading?**_

_**Anyway, thank you for the support and reading so far.**_


End file.
